The triplets of the Volturi
by Elysabella
Summary: Set a year after Bella and Edward break up. Bella found out that she was pregnant but she didn't know she would have three gifted triplets who look all like Edward but with personalities of their own. Aro writes to Carlisle about Bella and Carlisle is eager to visit them. I suck at summaries but story is good. Elysabella
1. Chapter 1

Set two months after break up of Edward and Bella during New Moon.

One after another...

Bella Pov

Damn. Damn. Damn. What was I going to do? I was pregnant and Edward was gone. Charlie was going to kill me for being pregnant. I glanced down at the pregnancy test again, I didn't have a choice — find the Cullens and Carlisle or Victoria or go to the Volturi who could also help me or kill me depending upon what they decided. I ran out of the bathroom and into my room carrying the test in my hand; after fishing my old suitcase from under the bed I started throwing lots of pairs of random clothes into it before clamping it shut and breaking my piggy bank to get my money out. I glanced around and spotted a piece of paper and pen so that I could scribble a note to Charlie.

_Dad, I going away because I became pregnant and I know you have very old fashioned views about pregnancy before marriage therefore I'll go to mom's until the baby is born and put him/her into foster care. I love you, don't forget that. Bella_

I picked up my suitcase and walked out locking the door before placing the key underneath the eave where it always goes and climbing into my trunk to go to sea-tac airport and get a flight to Italy. I arrived and bought the ticket and got onto the plane after that I arrived in Tuscany I took a taxi to Volterra and went to find the Volturi. At first they wanted to kill me but soon changed their minds as Aro was keen to see how my child would turn out. It in fact turned out to be that I had three children; triplets — Edward Jasper, Renesmee Carlie and Elisabeth Rosalie-Alice. My darling little angels had bronze hair and depending on which triplet it was had either green eyes or brown eyes.

"Mommy!" Tilly (Elisabeth) cried, she had been playing with her brother and sister but had fallen over and scrapped her knee luckily there was no blood. "Yes tiny," I grinned whilst she scowled. Tilly hated being called Tiny even though she was admittedly much, much smaller than her brother and sister as well as being the youngest of them; they in turn were extremely protective of her. "Can I play piano now?" She asked me with her pleading pools of emeralds. I smiled and nodded. Tilly smiled a small dimpled smile and hopped over to the grand piano in the corner overlooking the city. Tilly pulled out the stool and sat down before she began playing — my lullaby — it was always my lullaby first, then Esme's song and some other pieces that I knew were originally _**his**_. I wondered often how Tilly had learnt them but with her gift she could have forced him to play whilst watching his decisions — Tilly was so much better at predicting the future in fact she could also influence the decision.

I watched E.J and Nessie run around the room — vampire speed. Another thing they probably inherited from him — his speed. Tilly watched them longingly but chose against joining them because she was very clumsy and had already several times broken her bones. "E.J, no fair!" yelled Nessie as I saw E.J put up his physical shield, Tilly giggled — she must have influenced his decision to put up his shield, Nessie groaned but couldn't do anything because her gift was to show people her thoughts, she could also penetrate shields.

"Stop it now...there's a guest coming and you need to change." I commanded, the three of them groaned as shields were dropped and influences were gone; Tilly stood up from her piano stool and walked swiftly over to her brother and sister before taking hold of their hands to proceed with dragging E.J and Nessie to their bedroom to change — honestly Tilly could sometimes be worse than the certain little pixie that I used to know. A few minutes later Tilly came out in a white blouse and red sun skirt with a little red necklace and bracelet behind her was E.J in a blue striped button up shirt and tie, he wore khaki trousers and sensible black shoes. Nessie followed them wearing a yellow blouse and a denim skirt with yellow sandals. E.J's hair was the same messy style Edward's had been, whilst Nessie and Tilly wore theirs with little bows tied around the ringlets.

"You look nice." I complimented.

"Mom, no we don't." Groaned E.J, he hated getting dressed up.

"Stop being a spoil sport Edward." Hissed Nessie.

"Well, speak for yourselves because I think you look gorgeous!" Squealed Elisabeth as she threw her arms around their necks pulling them into a tight embrace, I smiled. Tilly loved her brother and sister. "Heidi's here," Henry murmured and I spun round to see the absolutely gorgeous vampire in front of me grin. "Hello Bella, doesn't your little man look dashing," grinned Heidi.

"Why thank you," approved E.J as he bowed in front of Heidi.

"You're such a flirt, Edward!" Nessie laughed. Tilly looked at them shaking her head and they began fighting each other.

"Tilly?"

"It's not me! I'm trying to pull them apart but E.J's not letting me in!" Tilly groaned angrily and she folded her arms across her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

The guest

Carlisle Pov

I stood outside the large wooden doors to the throne room, pacing. I was anxious about hopefully meeting Bella after Aro sent me a letter about her and her children though he wrote very little about them. I just hoped that maybe I would be able to see Bella since our leaving caused a lot of grief through our family — Jasper was one of the worst cases after Esme and Alice and Edward; at one point I actually thought Jasper was going to throw himself off a bridge because of all the emotions. "Carlisle, you may come in." Felix told me. I nodded and followed him through to the throne room.

It hasn't changed. Not one bit since I was here. The whole of the Volturi guard were lining the walls, I could hear three fluttering hearts beat just outside another one of the doors. "Carlisle?" Aro asked, drawing my attention back to him.

"Aro, it's good to see you."

"And you my friend." Aro put his hand forward. "Are you sure?" I asked him. He shrugged and changed his mind, "Tilly!" someone shouted.

"Sorry, sorry but the guest was going to show grandpa some seriously disturbing things!" the twinkly bell voice reasoned.

"Who are they?" I questioned.

"Bella and her children," Caius answered as he glanced towards the door. I nodded. Bella and her children, it sounded so odd to me and yet here Bella was also a vampire. "Since we don't have a mind reader and Bella's daughter says you're going to show me something disturbing — I think the meeting can go on yet it'll be overheard by all guard members positioned outside the doors." Aro acknowledged. I nodded and so did the rest of the guard and they turned to file out along with Aro, Caius and Marcus who had been positioned in their thrones sitting quietly. The door to the west of me opened and Bella walked out.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here?" she asked me, not the best of conversion starters — I thought to myself.

"And how are you?" I replied by completely ignoring her question.

"You didn't answer me, what are you doing here?" she asked again. Her eyes grew steadily darker.

"Aro wrote to me...about you and err, your children." I finished, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest.

"Why?" Bella questioned, I shrugged my shoulders because I didn't have a clue. "Mommy, can we come in?" called the twinkly voice.

"Yes. Yes, you can."

After Bella's words had left her mouth three children walked in, one about the size of a 2 year old, two of them the size of 4 year olds — the little girl was walking towards Bella squashed between her brother and sister. "Who's he?" asked the little boy slightly rudely. The little girl slapped him arm and his sister grinned at him whilst he rolled his eyes — damn he looked so like Edward doing that!

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and who are you I might ask?" I told the children.

"I'm E.J or Edward; this is Renesmee or Nessie and Elisabeth or Tilly." The tallest child pointed out. I nodded and smiled at him. Elisabeth looked so like Edward when he was human, her bright green eyes bore into my gold ones — "Mommy, Mr. Cullen is like you..." Elisabeth whispered to her mother whilst she gripped Bella's leg. Bella looked down and smiled at Elisabeth, "will you get off my leg?" she asked the little girl. Elisabeth shook her head and pulled Bella's hair down to cover her face. I hadn't noticed Nessie and E.J who were standing around awkwardly suddenly they however turned to each other and grinned before racing each other around the throne room — I was shocked to see that they ran so fast.

"They're fast," I complimented, Bella smiled acknowledging my compliment.

"So what happened?"

"After you left, I found out that I was pregnant and ran away from home because I was scared that what I would have would be half vampire and anyway it would have been gossip in a town as small as Forks."

"What's Forks, Mommy?" asked Elisabeth.

"It's where I used to live, sweetie..."

"I thought you always lived here like Auntie Jane and Grandma." The little girl stated her pools of emeralds were heartbreaking.

"So I ran away...I didn't know where I was running to exactly but I knew that the best place would be somewhere with a vampire that could help me so I had two choices; try find you or go to the Volturi which is where I went. Aro thought it would be interesting to see how they would turn out so they left me alive after some debating. The birth was hard since they all drank human blood but they managed barely and Jane turned me. They looked after Nessie, E.J and Elisabeth whilst I was out which was for only a short period of time — they fed them bottles of animal blood." Bella paused and looked at Elisabeth who in turn was watching her brother and sister eagerly but was still glued to her mother's leg.

"Why doesn't Elisabeth go play with them?" I questioned Bella.

"She's very clumsy like me when I was human but on the other hand she is much, much smarter than I'll ever be." Bella laughed.

"Oh," I muttered, poor child to be blessed with Bella's balance.

"So I turned and there were goats and a lion ready for me to drain since I'd already told them I wanted to drink animal blood instead of human blood. We discovered E.J's ability first — if he was angry or upset you couldn't get within three feet of him — so you'd stand three feet from him staring at him whilst people laughed at you. We found Tiny's next as she always seemed to zone out when she was a baby and sometimes people would start doing random things like hop like bunnies..." Bella continued. I suddenly felt the urge to hop like a bunny and I did — Elisabeth giggled at me and Bella and her son and daughter laughed.

"Wow, that's amazing...she sees visions like Alice but has influence over decisions as well, wow," I gasped.

"Who's Alice," asked E.J.

"My daughter,"

"Vampire can't have kids." Said Nessie rather arrogantly, her brother nodded his head furiously to agree with her.

"I think of her as my daughter,"

"Oh," muttered the brown eyed triplets in unison. Goodness that was scary.

"Renesmee found her ability roundabout the same time as E.J, she would touch you and you could see what she was thinking about." Bella laughed.

"Wow, you have one talented bunch of kids." I laughed.

"So will you tell them about us?" I asked her.

"Yes, I suppose so —Tilly is bound to know something already so might as well as explain what I can." Bella signed in defeat; I could tell she hadn't originally planned to tell them anything. "Nessie, E.J, Tilly, Carlisle is your grandfather...he is your father's adopted dad and you've got lots of aunts and uncles in America that are part of Carlisle's coven," Bella finished. Elisabeth unlatched herself from Bella's leg and stared me in the face. "Do you mind?" Elisabeth asked suddenly.

"About what my dear," I questioned back to her. Elisabeth smiled at me and hugged me; I smiled too and hugged her back lifting Elisabeth up with me as I straightened up. She giggled and buried her head into my shoulders. "I don't like new people very much," she whispered into my ear, "but you're okay, I guess."

Bella's two other children ran over to me and hugged my legs. "Welcome to Volterra, grandpa..." E.J welcomed.

"We've got too many grandparents now," signed Nessie.

"Christmas will be amazing!" Tilly promised looking down at her siblings. "How do you know?" E.J questioned.

"Edward! I've been here long enough for you to know that I see the future, can make you hop like a rabbit and see your past!" Elisabeth pointed out. I looked at Bella confused whilst Bella looked at Elisabeth "Don't look at me!" Elisabeth cried and she buried her head in my shirt, "it's scary," she added from the safety of my shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting the family

Bella Pov

Aro gave us permission to leave Volterra and go to Forks with Carlisle since he was desperate to let the triplets see the family and Tilly also really, really wanted to go because she kept seeing flashes of them and it was beginning to bug her. E.J wanted to go as well so that he could meet new people because he liked meeting new people; honestly out of all three of my children, you would have thought Tilly was the weirdest because of her visions but nope it has to be E.J for his bizarre tastes. The plane landed however Tilly was still fast asleep against Carlisle's shoulder, I unbuckled her seat belt and tried to pick her up but Carlisle touched my hand. "Can I carry her?" he asked me.

"Sure, Nessie and E.J need waking up as well." I muttered as I turned around to see Nessie and E.J staring at me wide awake. "Is Tilly still asleep?" E.J asked. I nodded my head and Nessie grinned, she touched E.J's hand but he shook his head. I grabbed our suitcases in one hand and took hold of Nessie's hand whist she grabbed E.J's hand; Carlisle was carrying Tilly and his own suitcase. We got out of the terminal to find all but one of the Cullens waiting for us, Esme walked over and Alice danced over to us. "Hey Bella!" Alice grinned and she bent down and kissed Nessie and E.J on the cheek. She looked at Tilly sleeping in Carlisle's arms. "OH MY GOD! She is gorgeous!" Alice whispered and she called Jasper over.

"Carlisle," Esme beamed and she kissed her husband on the lips and stroked Tilly's hair, "she's so pretty," Esme gushed. Tilly looked up from Carlisle shoulder and at Esme, "hello," she smiled and she whispered something into Carlisle's ear and he put her down.

"I'm Elisabeth; this is my older brother Edward and my older sister Renesmee." Tilly introduced and then she shied away behind Carlisle and Esme holding each of their hands. She smiled at Jasper, and he smiled back at her and the other children. E.J took his opportunity to start talking to Jasper and Nessie was jabbering to Alice about clothes.

"Bella, you cheated on my brother?" Rosalie asked from a distance. Carlisle growled then, Nessie, E.J and Tilly froze. E.J looked at Tilly and she let go of Carlisle and Esme's hands and walked over to him, the triplets stood slightly behind me. "Don't move," I warned. Jasper stretched out his hand and touched the space in front of him; "wow, it's like an invisible wall has been built here," Jasper exclaimed.

E.J glared at Rosalie. "You're wrong Blondie..." E.J started.

"Her name is Rosalie, E.J." Tilly muttered, and she looked at Rosalie. "Ness, we're not that evil!" Tilly added as she loosened her hand from Nessie's. "Yeah but the blonde witch is being nasty to momma and she deserves it," Nessie reasoned.

"Wow, kiddo insulted Rose and got away with it," Emmett laughed and he stepped in front of Rosalie and walked over to us. "My name's not kiddo! It's Nessie!" growled Nessie and she narrowed her eyes at Rosalie. Emmett had kept walking however to suddenly hit E.J's invisible shield, he staggered backwards and fell onto his backside. "Wow, that hurt," he murmured to himself. Jasper cracked a smile and E.J was full on grinning whilst Tilly tried to hide her smile and Ness had given up hope and was laughing her head off at Emmett, Carlisle and Esme snuffed a laugh by pretending to cough. "Life is going to be so much more exciting," Alice promised.

"Momma, can I go back to Grandpa? I'm tired..." Tilly asked and she leaned against me ever so slightly. "Tiny, don't fall asleep on me!" I murmured but I was too late and Tilly was leaning against me fast asleep. "Do you want me to carry her?" asked Jasper.

"Sure, Tilly sleeps a lot." I grinned at Jasper as he carefully picked up Tilly from my side, her head of red ringlets lulled against Jasper's shoulder, the contrast between red and gold was enormous though the tones of skin did not seem so bad Tilly had even wrapped her slender little arms around Jasper's neck and was breathing lightly into his ear.

Jasper looked like he was going to burst with happiness and Alice looked like she would cry, I pulled out my phone quickly and snapped a picture of them. "Tiny won't like that but oh well," I smiled as I took the photo.

"How come you call her Tiny?" asked Alice as she bounced up to my side and took the suitcases which I were carrying and dumped them onto Emmett, "You carry them, you're a man right?" she asked and Emmett nodded furiously to agree with her; Emmett clearly still wanted to think of himself as a man. We arrived at the Cullen house in Forks, I was surprised that they'd come back...wonder what motivated them to return other the fact that Carlisle couldn't work here and nobody could really show their face in town.

"Bella, how come you call your daughter Tiny?" Alice asked once we arrived.

"Well, she's smaller than Nessie and E.J for a start and she's the youngest of them so she's Tiny." I explained.

"Nessie, E.J; are you tired?" I asked my reminding children. Both shook their heads though their heads lulled against their shoulders as they leaned against each other, I picked up Nessie whilst Carlisle picked up E.J who were both fast asleep against their dearest desires.

"So wheres...?" I asked Alice, she frowned before opening her mouth; "Edward's in Denali or should be..." Alice trailed off and she smiled again. "After we left and Edward found out you were supposedly dead, he wanted to die — he went to the Volturi but they didn't kill him and basically flew him back over here telling us to keep an eye on him. Put it this way — we had six eyes watching him permanently in case he decided on another suicide mission."

"I heard about that one, Tilly said he'd lost someone dear to him."

"What sort of gifts do your children have?"

"Tilly sees the future and can control your decisions; E.J has a physical shield which works outside the mind and Ness can show you her thoughts and get through my shield..." I explained, "Can you show me to the where we're going to stay so we can put the kids down."

"Follow me Bella," Esme smiled kindly and Jasper, Carlisle and I followed her up two flights of stairs to the guest bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward comes home.

Edward Pov

None of my family talked to me anymore, not really —Alice hated me and Jasper constantly made everyone depressed because of my emotions but I can't stay in Alaska forever, Tanya's pissing me off with her trying to get together with me. She doesn't see how I could love Bella so much but I do, I still do. Carlisle and Esme said that I have to visit home every so often which in their book means every few months — the last I saw them was Christmas when they sent Emmett and Jasper to drag me to Forks from Alaska. Right now would be a good time to visit since it's almost the anniversary of Bella's death — I'd personally like to lay flowers on Bella's grave this year instead of asking one of the members of my family to do it for me because I was too chicken to do it myself; I blamed myself for her death completely because if we hadn't left then she wouldn't be dead now.

"Edward...where are you?" the familiar voice of Tanya called. Oh help why did she have to appear now? I regretted coming to Alaska to be basically tormented every second of every day and that was a lot of seconds I can tell you — I never sleep. I signed I loved watching Bella sleep to hear her whisper my name was better than any song I could ever write to calm my heartbreak not that I did that very often anymore only when I had weird urges to do it. Don't even know why. "Edward there you are!" Tanya cheered as she sat down beside me. "Are you still broken over the human?" she asked me.

"You know the answer Tanya and I have to go visit Carlisle and Esme soon," I groaned as my head hung in my hands.

"Aw it'll be ok, me and the family will come with you we haven't seen them in like ages," Tanya beamed. _This way I can spend even more time with you!_ Her thoughts told me, why did I have to be a mind reader?

Alice Pov

"Oh no," I muttered as the vision came — Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar and Edward were all coming to visit but Bella was here and she was still heartbroken. "Alice what's wrong?" Jasper asked me.

"Eddie's coming to visit on his own free will this time..."

"Good — he thrashes too much when we had to drag him..." Jasper muttered.

"Quite true dear husband but this is not good!" I signed. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my hair.

"Bella is still upset about Edward leaving her and the triplets,"

"I can feel that — she's also worried." Jasper added. I twisted round and kissed his lips as I allowed the waves of calm to take action before I could get a clear head I needed to make a decision; let Bella know about Edward coming or not let her know he's coming and risk Bella moving back to Volterra — the choice was simple I was obviously going to tell Bella and see how it played out. "I'm going to tell Bella," I muttered against Jasper's lips.

"Okay but if anything happens they'll hold you responsible." Jasper consoled.

"Thanks, that really helps," I muttered sarcastically as I detached myself from my darling southern husband with multiple scars. "Bella!" I squealed outside her door.

"Alice shut up, the triplets are sleeping well Tilly is and Nessie and E.J should be asleep too except Emmett stole them," Bella signed.


End file.
